What Could Have Been
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's Christmas in Mutopia, and for the first time in decades, Mona and Jake Freeman are spending it together with their friends and family, yet they still feel pain from the treachery of their youngest brother and they reflect on their memories before Mona's 'Death' as well as their secret desires on what could or might have been. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya friends! I'm sorry for my absence, but quite a lot has been going on in my life, especially since I started a new job working as a Hospital Porter, and shifts have been coming in left, right and centre. I love the work and it means I got money for Christmas and the New Year, but I do need time to rest too! **

**Can't believe we've only got a week to go till Christmas! Hope you're all ready for it! **

**Anyway, enough about me, this is a story that takes place around the Diablo Saga either during or after the events of '**_**United **__**by Fate'**_**. In this story, Monalisa and the Turtles spend Christmas in Mutopia and she and her human brother Jake reflect on their Christmases as Children as well as how they wish things could have been different with Callum who now lives as a Rogue Mutant, Diablo the Raven.**

**Credit to my dear Friend Tyroth Darkstorm whose characters in Mutopia belong to him. **

**Also if you're not familiar with the Diablo Saga, read the fics **_**'Oh Sister where Art Thou?' 'Falling Inside the Black'**_** and **_**'United by Fate'**_** to understand the plot of this story.**

**Hope you enjoy the fic, and a very Merry Christmas to all of you! **

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter One**

It was the night before Christmas Eve in Chicago, and right below the cold snowy city, hidden away from the knowledge of the world above, the underground village Mutopia that lay within the rocks thrived as the residents were preparing for Christmas.

In the mess Hall, several residents were placing wrapped gifts below the tree and giving the thumbs up to Barry the Warthog who was doing a check list to make sure every resident in Mutopia had been accounted for to have a couple of gifts to open on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

There was a tradition in Mutopia, that everyone would open presents on Christmas Eve as well as Christmas day, and Christmas Eve would be a big party with an added concert provided by Moe and other talented musicians and singers or a pantomime.

Then Christmas Day would be opening the rest of their presents then a big sit down dinner in the Mess Hall then a relaxing, playing quiet games or a round of Christmas Movies. Tyroth the Dragon would often chip in with helping Louie the Cockroach Chef and Patch the Badger in the Kitchen cooking his traditional Swedish Dishes.

Boxing Day was usually a day of eating leftovers and either having another party or winding down before preparing for the New Year.

* * *

As Leona the Fox put her gifts in the pile, she looked at Barry who ticked off the last name.

"And we're done!" he announced to which everyone cheered.

"Whoa!" Cam the Rhino said as he looked up at the enormous tree as well as the many presents piled up underneath it "I swear the tree and the pile of presents get bigger every year!"

"You bet!" Barry agreed "Though we couldn't have done this without Jake and Hugh! Especially Jake!"

They looked across to a human man with dark brown hair wearing glasses who smiled at them.

"It was my honour to help you guys!" he said.

"You sure made your mark here with us kid!" Sharky the Shark said giving Jake a thumbs up "You're the best new addition we ever had!"

"You said it Jaws!" Jack the Wolf agreed.

"Yeah! As a human you could get pretty much everything we needed from topside without blowing our cover!" Percy cut in.

"Here's to Jake!" Patch the Badger cheered.

"To Jake!" everyone applauded making the human man blush.

"Thanks guys!" he said "Phew! I'm beat!"

"Not surprised!" Barry said "I think we could all do with a rest and a reward!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Cam agreed.

* * *

"Uncle Jake!" Jake sat bolt upright when he heard the voice then turned to see a little mutant Turtle/Lizard Hybrid running over to him with her arms out.

"Pandora!" Jake said delighted as he stood up and opened his arms for her to run into.

Everyone smiled cutely at how Pandora was dressed, she was wearing blue jeans and pink booties and wearing a white fluffy coat and a blue scarf and her hair was in pigtails that bounced as she ran.

Scooping up Pandora to hug her, Jake soon saw his mutant Lizard sister Mona appear along with the turtles and Master Splinter who were instantly greeted by the other Mutopians. The Blue masked turtle Leonardo was carrying Kemeko who was wearing a Snow Man jumpsuit.

"Sis!" Jake beamed as Mona walked over and embraced her human brother "How are you?"

Mona didn't say anything as she hugged her brother.

"You're looking beautiful!" Jake smiled.

Mona pulled away and smiled again, yet her eyes showed some tears, both bittersweet and happy.

"Merry Christmas little brother!" she smiled "I can't believe we're celebrating Christmas together, after so many years!"

"It's overwhelming! You bet!" Jake said as he put Pandora on the floor so she could go and greet Sonia, Freya and Loki who had arrived after learning she and Kemeko had arrived in Mutopia.

Mona then hugged Jake again, almost in a needy way.

"I've missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you too!" Jake comforted as he rubbed his sister's back and stroked her hair.

Pulling back again, Mona looked at the scar that Jake bore on his face from where Diablo the Raven, once their youngest Brother Callum had slashed him with his talons.

* * *

Though it had been months, it still hadn't healed, but that wasn't the only thing that hadn't healed, as both siblings still felt the pain of Diablo's betrayal to both them and Mutopia, and now he was on the run with his own band of mutants, whom he called his Disciples and he lead a crusade against humans who in their eyes had done the most wicked of sins and punished them in terrible ways which rippled fear amongst all in Chicago and Mutopia.

It had been over three months since the Mutopians last heard of Diablo, since last time they encountered him and his Disciples, they had fled and despite a wide search, they had no idea where they had gone.

Many of the Mutopians believed they were laying low until their next attack or crusade, and they were still worried he would betray them further by giving away their location, but so far, the Raven hadn't done anything of the sort and they only hoped it would remain that way, but they still decided to remain prepared with extra security and passwords to get into Mutopia, including new drills and laws.

* * *

Jake's smile faded slightly and he placed his hand on the scar but before he could say anything, Raphael appeared behind Mona and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her cheek.

"Come on babe!" he said "You ready to get started on making sure the gifts we bought are under the tree?"

Mona had almost jumped out of her skin but she giggled and nodded, temporary forgetting what she was reminiscing with Jake and Jake was interrupted by Amber the Marine Iguana who asked him to help with handing out some drinks so they could get started with a Christmas cocktail drinks and buffet they had been organizing before their friends arrived.

* * *

A few hours past and before long the mess hall was filled with Mutopians and their friends as they drank cocktails and ate canapés and finger food prepared by Louie, Tyroth and Patch.

The orange masked Turtle Michelangelo was eating a huge plate of snacks which was no surprise to anyone as the youngest turtle loved his food, yet he wasn't alone as he was sharing with his girlfriend Kate the Viper.

Raphael and Leonardo were talking with the men of the Chicago Knights, Donatello was playing some tunes with Moe the Mole and Mona was talking with Sephie the Gecko whilst the children played near the tree.

Sonia was playing a game with Pandora where the mutant hybrid was throwing Jellybabies into the air and the Chameleon was trying to catch them with her extending tongue, all the while making Kemeko and Freya laugh and cheer.

Loki, Freya's twin brother had been watching but then his attention was drawn to the presents as one toppled near him and he picked it up wondering who it was for.

To his delight, the young Geckoling saw his name on it and he began to prod it wondering what it was and who got it for him!

* * *

As he was feeling it up he suddenly squeaked as he felt someone grab his tee-shirt and he was soon held up before the face of his father Tyroth who was giving him a knowing frown.

"What are you up to Trickster?" he asked "You peeking at the presents?"

"It fell near me!" Loki protested "It had my name on it!"

Tyroth chuckled.

"Cheeky monkey!" he said taking the gift from Loki and placing it on the pile of presents, "You're not supposed to open them till tomorrow! Not long to wait now!"

Loki grinned then Tyroth kissed him and placed him on the floor before turning to the girls.

Pandora had decided to throw more candy in the air and Sonia was lashing her tongue out trying to catch them all, but then as she pulled her tongue back one of the candies bounced and landed on her forehead!

As that happened, in her shock the chameleon girl fell backwards onto the floor!

"Whoa!" Pandora cried in worry.

"I'm okay!" Sonia called as she sat up and licked her lips.

"What are you girls doing?" Tyroth asked with a cheeky smile as he walked over and pulled Sonia to her feet before brushing her down.

"Accepting Pandora's challenge that I could catch all the sweets she threw in the air with my tongue." Sonia explained.

"She was doing great until that last part!" Freya laughed.

"Yeah!" Kemeko agreed.

"Pandora challenged you again did she?" Tyroth laughed "Why am I not surprised?"

Pandora just smirked.

"She could have said no." She said "But she didn't!"

"Alright you kids." Tyroth said "Time to settle down now, go and serve Old George and Master Splinter some snacks."

"Okay!" Sonia said "Come on guys!" she then walked off to which the others followed willingly.

* * *

Tyroth chuckled then looked over to Jake who was sitting on his own, that was until Monalisa who had finished speaking to Sephie went over.

Seeing the Freeman siblings, Tyroth sighed sadly at the two.

Even though they were very happy to be together again at this time of year, he knew they carried the pain within of their younger brother's betrayal, and that the whole of Mutopia including himself wanted Diablo's head on a platter for everything he had done, he had promised them that when the day came and they caught the Raven, he would not be harmed and that Mona and Jake would be the ones who would have input on their brother's fate.

Things had been very different in Mutopia for everyone, even though things had calmed down and had decided to try and get on with their lives, many were still on edge and worried that Diablo would betray them further, whether willingly or through force of any of their enemies or humans who might capture him.

Tyroth had taken it on himself along with help from Hacker to establish more security and passwords as well as introduce new laws, protocols and drills to make sure everyone stayed safe and Hugh, Mutopia's Human ally and Chicago's Police Officer had made been keeping an eye on activity up topside, along with Jake, and Tyroth and Amber's human parents who resided right above Mutopia.

* * *

"Honey?" Tyroth's flinched as Sephie's voice brought him back down to earth "You okay?"

Tyroth looked down at his Gecko wife and smiled softly.

"Just thinking about Mona and Jake." He said "As much as I'm really happy for them, that this is their first Christmas together in over a decade, they're still hurting after...you know."

Sephie nodded.

"I understand hun." She said "Those two sure have a lot of catching up to do, as well as make new memories, this is a rather emotional time for them both."

Tyroth agreed and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I know since Diablo's betrayal, things haven't been the same," he said "But we all must try and carry on, this is our home, and we will continue to protect it, and our people as well as continue to welcome those come to us in great need!"

"Agreed hun." Sephie replied "And we've been successful before, and will continue to do so until our last breath, and should Diablo and his Crusaders re-appear, we'll be ready for them!"

"That we will!" Tyroth smirked.

**And that's the first chapter done! I was originally going to write a one-shot, but I got so many ideas so I've decided to add more chapters! **

**I know a lot of you are wondering when I'll update **_**United by Fate**_** or whether I got an idea of how to finish it, but that's for me to know and you to find out! *wink***

**Also, I wanted to have it, that even though Diablo's on the loose and the Mutopian's are still worried, they can't keep living in fear and decide they got to try and get on their lives, and focus more on working on defending their home and not letting fear of Diablo's activities above rule their lives. **

**Stay tuned for another chapter coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Some hours later, it was time for the children to go to bed, Tyroth was carrying Sonia an Freya who were half asleep in his arms whilst Sephie carried a rather emotional Loki close to her.

Jake was walking with Mona, Raphael and Leonardo who were planning to put their kids to bed.

Kemeko was fast asleep against Leonardo's chest, yet Pandora didn't seem to be tired and was saying she didn't want to go to sleep.

"Please mummy, Daddy!" Pandora protested despite yawning and blinking "I'm not sleepy!

"Yes you are, kiddo!" Raphael corrected.

"No, I'm not!" Pandora argued yet her protests fell on deaf ears as she was taken to her room by her father "Go for days without sleep!"

"Is that so baby?" Raphael asked smirking at his daughter "You know you need to sleep, for two reasons! Santa's coming and you need to be asleep for him to come tomorrow night, and also, if you don't go to sleep now, you'll be sleeping through all the fun we got planned here!"

Pandora looked up at her father and blinked then she gave an agreeing smile.

"Alright daddy..." she sighed then leaned on his chest finally succumbing to sleep, making Raphael smirk again in triumph and he chuckled "Works every time!" he said.

Mona reached across and stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her.

"Night night little Geisha." She said softly "Love you."

Jake did the same and stroked Pandora's hair.

"Sleep tight kiddo!" he added as Raphael walked into Pandora's allocated room and tucked her into her bed and placed her teddy Bear Cuddles with her.

"She loves that bear." Mona said to Jake "it was Michelangelo's old bear and he gave it to her when she was first born."

"Awww." Jake responded as he watched "that's so generous of him!"

"He loves Pandora so much." Mona said "In fact when she was first born he was always trying to do something to help, whether it was bathing her, feeding her, dressing her, babysitting when Raph and I wanted a break."

Jake laughed then looked at Mona.

"I know you and Raph are going to call it a night yourselves soon, but I wanted to ask you if you could join me for some hot chocolate, there's a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Sure little brother." Mona said feeling a little worried but Jake smiled at her reassuringly.

Mona smiled back in response then turned to Raphael who was walking out of Pandora's room.

"Out like a light!" he smiled then turned to Mona who placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hun." She said "Jake and I are going to stay up a bit longer, he and I are going to chat for a bit."

Raphael felt a little disappointed that he was going to loose his mate for a bit to her younger brother, but he understood that she and Jake wanted to catch up more, especially since they were so busy earlier at the party, and now this was one chance since they arrived that they could speak together alone.

"Sure thing babe." Raphael said giving Mona a reassuring kiss "I'll be waiting for you." He then pinched Mona's backside making her squeak and giggle and she stepped to Jake's side "See you soon!" she whispered and Raphael smirked evilly making Mona feel aroused for a second before turning to walk with her brother.

* * *

After about five minutes, Jake and Mona arrived at Jake's allocated room and they walked in.

Seeing Jake's room, Mona had seen how he had decorated it with posters of his favourite bands and films, photographs and other keepsakes.

Mona sighed as she saw some of the photos, showing a couple of when she was human posing with Jake and Callum and their friends and family.

"I wanted to talk with you privately sis." Jake said "I wanted to have some time when it was just you and me, and I wanted to talk with you about the Christmases we had when you weren't with us, and maybe you could talk about yours?"

Mona turned to Jake.

"I'd love to." She said, "After all this time, I guess I've always been wanting to know what life was like for you and Cal after I 'died'" she bent her fingers saying that last word.

"Well you know most of it." Jake sighed as he got a couple of mugs and walked over to a small microwave in the corner of his room.

"Where did you get that?" Mona asked raising an eyebrow.

"I bought it." Jake said "Found it second hand and Cam and Barry tested it for me and let me use it in here so I can make my favourite snacks without having to bother Louie or Patch."

He then set the microwave with the hot chocolate.

"You want Marshmallows in yours?" he asked.

"Please." Mona replied before sitting on the bed and continuing to gaze around the room.

As she studied the posters, mostly they consisted of Linken Park, Skillet and Disturbed, as well as a poster of the Transformers Movies and Alien.

"The way you decorated your room," she said, "it reminds me of your old room back in Wisconsin."

"Yeah." Jake chuckled then he looked up at a map of the State of Wisconsin and Mona saw little stickers he had put on it.

"That's my little map there, reminding me of home." He said "The stickers are the places we've been to, or where we lived."

"Do you miss home?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, sometimes." Jake replied "I do often wonder how things are back there, I haven't heard from any of my old friends so I don't know where they are, and dad and Pam are the only people I speak to."

"How are they?" Mona asked, a pang forming in her stomach as her father was mentioned.

"They're fine." Jake replied as he continued to watch the microwave "Dad still finds it hard that I've decided not to come home, but he supports my decision, and I don't regret it, this is my home, and I'm happy here."

Mona smiled.

"Yet." Jake added "Dad still asks about Callum."

He swallowed hard as he mentioned their younger brother and Mona felt slightly ill yet she pushed her feelings down.

"I still don't know what to tell him." Jake said "Part of me wants to actually lie and tell him Callum is dead, maybe it'll be easier, since he became what he is now..."

Mona sighed and swallowed hard.

"But I don't want to think about it now." Jake said "All I want is just us to look back on our memories and share stories."

Mona nodded in agreement then saw Jake turn to her with two mugs of Hot Chocolate and marshmallows.

"Thanks!" Mona said as she took hers and wrapped her hands around it, then Jake sat next to her before looking up at the photos of them together on the wall.

"So many happy memories." He said "I miss them so much."

"Me too." Mona said taking a sip of her chocolate then she pointed at a photo of Jake holding Callum by his ankles as his younger brother was upside down with his hands on the ground.

"That was when we were at the school fete!" Mona said "I was taking pictures and you two decided to be cheeky!"

Jake chuckled.

"Yeah!" he said "Cal and I were always trying to make everyone laugh!"

"I remember at the fete you both were in the three legged race and Callum tripped so you ended up dragging him along! Everyone laughed so hard!"

Jake chuckled.

"Wasn't our finest moment, even if we did win the race, we looked so ridiculous!" he said.

"And what about the time we went to the Fourth of July Fair and we got stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel?"

"Oh God, that was awful!" Jake groaned "We were stuck up there for about 20 minutes and I was complaining that I needed the toilet."

"Then there was a queue for the toilets so you took a whizz in the bushes and a dog decided to go up and investigate!"

Jake laughed harder, and some tears formed in his eyes.

"That was such an embarrassing time!" he said "But funny too!"

Mona saw his tears and she wondered if they were due to his laughter or the fact that he was thinking bitter sweet thoughts.

* * *

Taking a sip of her chocolate she decided to break the ice.

"How...How did you cope that first Christmas?" Mona asked dreading the answer.

Jake sighed then reached for a photo album and Mona saw it had a photo of her memorial on the cover, then Jake opened it to reveal the first page.

"This was an album I put together after you disappeared." He said "I wanted to try and adjust, especially after Callum's fall, and my parent's marriage failing due to the stress."

Mona swallowed hard then looked at the family photographs showing her brothers, her parents, Aunts, Uncles and grandparents sitting at the table having Christmas Dinner as well as opening presents, but there was no sparkle of Christmas Spirit, but rather mourning, and missing someone who should have been with them...

_**Flashback**_

_Jake slowly opened his eyes and rolled over in bed, it was Christmas Morning, but he didn't feel excited about the day ahead._

_This was the first Christmas without his big sister after she went missing in New York and there was still no word of what might have happened to her. _

_Rolling over in bed and staring at the ceiling, he saw that dawn was lighting the sky through his window and there was frost on the glass._

_Normally he would be buzzing and wanting to go and find Mona and Callum, as he often had a desire to go outside at dawns first light on Christmas Morning and see the snow._

_Climbing out of bed, Jake walked to the window, put his glasses on, and he looked out into the garden, the sky was a soft pink and gold and he could see the sun starting to peek over the trees and make the snow sparkle._

_A few tears fell from his eyes as he thought of Monalisa and wondered how she would have reacted to the beautiful sight before him._

_He turned from the window and decided to go downstairs, hoping not to wake his parents or Callum._

_He walked from his room, ignoring the pile of presents that were by the end of his bed, and slowly crept down the stairs._

_He soon made it to the living room where the large tree was standing tall and sparkling with lights and the pile of presents that lay under it._

_When it came to decorating the tree, normally it was one of his favourite times at Christmas as he, Mona and Callum loved to decorate it together, and they always insisted Mona put the Star at the top of the tree then they would celebrate by drinking hot chocolate and eat cookies. _

_This year, he and Callum had helped decorate the tree, but it didn't feel right without Mona there, and in the end, their dad had placed the star at the top of the tree. _

"_Jake?" Jake jumped and he turned to see Callum standing behind him._

"_Cal." He said "You scared me."_

"_Sorry." Callum replied before walking up to his older brother "What were you doing?"_

"_Thinking." Jake replied "Just thinking about how Mona should be with us."_

_Callum inhaled and nodded._

"_She ought to be," he said "It's not fair...why did she go away? Why did she go to New York? She never should have gone!"_

"_Brother." Jake hushed Callum "Keep it down, mum and dad will hear."_

"_I miss her so much Jake." Callum said screwing his eyes shut as tear formed in them "I want her back! I just want her to come home! If there was a Santa, he would bring her home! I don't want anything this year! I just want my sister back!"_

_Jake felt a lump form in his throat seeing his brother so upset and he walked over and hugged him._

"_I miss her Cal." He said "I miss her too, all I want for Christmas is for her to come home, or at least know what happened to her."_

_Callum hugged Jake close._

"_Whoever took her." He said "I want to kill them! Make them suffer!"_

"_Shhh brother." Jake as he hugged Callum tighter "I want to know what happened as much as you." _

_Both boys then sat down in front of the tree and hugged each other tightly._

"_Oh Mona." Jake thought "I wish you could see how much we miss you, we pray every day and night that one day you'll walk back into your lives, and we will keep praying that you will be found, and we will be a family again, that's my only wish this year."_

_**End Flashback**_

Mona looked at Jake and tears flowed from her eyes.

"It was so hard sis." Jake said "But we got through it, and tried hard each time to keep going, I started to see Callum's descent into darkness. But I did all I could."

Mona rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I understand." She said "And I wished every-day I should let you know I was okay, but I didn't know how, I didn't know what to do, but you were never far from my mind."

Jake wrapped his arm around Mona and held her close in comfort.

"I wanted to believe you were out there and still alive Mona." Jake said "I never wanted to believe you were dead, it was like a gut feeling, that you were still out there."

Mona snuggled closer to Jake.

"I never stopped thinking about you and the family." She said "Never, I always thought about you during Christmas."

Jake placed his mug down and wrapped his other arm around Mona, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy I found you." Jake whispered in Mona's ear.

"And I you." Mona said quietly.

**So Jake and Mona are taking some time alone to reflect, such a sad flashback.**

**Keep checking back for more coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A couple of hours later, Mona headed back to her room.

She was feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders after listening to Jake's stories about the times they celebrated Christmas after she had gone.

She admired her brother for trying to remain strong even when times were tough, especially the first Christmas they had after their Mother Gina passed away.

How Jake had kept so strong after everything that had happened, she had no idea, but she was proud of him for that.

* * *

She soon made it to her bedroom where Raphael was laying on his back snoring softly. Mona chuckled at how cute he looked and she started to strip off her clothes before draping them over the chair and climbing into bed next to her mate.

As she slid under the covers she felt her mate stir and he opened his eyes.

"Heya babe." He said.

"Raph!" Mona said, her eyes widening, "I'm so sorry, did I wake you?"

"No hun." Raphael smiled "Been dozing really, waiting for you to come back, did you have a nice conversation with Jake?"

Mona nodded.

"Is Pandora okay?" she asked.

"I checked on her about 20 minutes ago." Raphael replied "sleeping like a baby!"

"That's great!" Mona smiled then lay back on the pillow as Raphael shifted his weight so he was slightly over Mona making her giggle as she felt his thighs on hers.

"You sure you're okay hun?" Raphael asked "I know this has been hard for you, especially after everything that happened?"

"I'm sure hun." Mona said "Sure as sugar, I've never felt such joy being with my brother again, after all we both went through, I guess my only regret is mum and dad won't be here, nor will..."

She paused she knew Callum or Diablo's name had practically become a taboo subject in Mutopia, and she had been informed that no-one in Mutopia was to mention the Raven or his Disciples unless news arose of them, which in many weeks there had been none, so far anyway.

Raphael suppressed a growl and looked to his left hand where a gaping hole was when Diablo had shot at him.

"I'm sorry hun." Mona looked down ashamed "I guess I've ruined the moment haven't I?"

Raphael quickly looked back down at his mate.

"Oh no hun, no!" he said "You haven't! I know you and Jake spoke about...him...earlier, after...you know."

Mona placed a hand on Raphael's cheek.

"I know." She said "And right now I don't wish to think of him or any of the traumas we went through, right now, I'm with the people I love at Christmas, and I intend to make the most of it!"

She reached down and her fingers brushed the end of Raphael's shell between his legs and Raphael gasped at her touch and before long his tail began to emerge.

"And right now, you're who I want to spend this part of Christmas with." Mona purred "Right here, right now."

Raphael looked down and gave Mona his signature evil smirk which made the lizard lady shiver and she felt a tingling between her legs.

There was always something about Raphael's smirk, whether it was when he was smirking in triumph over training, in battle or when he was feeling mischievous or wanting to excite her, she always felt the same aroused and loving feeling within her.

Raphael then leaned down and kissed Mona's neck and collar bones, and she felt his fingers tangle in her hair.

"I want you too babe." He said, moving his lips down to her exposed scaly breasts then down her stomach then towards her opening, disappearing under the covers as he did so.

Mona lay back and stared at the ceiling as she felt him go lower then she gasped as she felt his mouth on her opening and she spread her legs allowing him full access.

Raphael had such skill with his tongue, he wasn't just aggressive on the battlefield, he was also such a passionate lover, he had his way of pleasuring her and he was the perfect artist, he could wield his sai like a pro, but he used his tongue like a painter on canvas creating an amazing masterpiece.

After a few seconds, Mona felt her passion start to overload but before she could climax, he quickly stopped then moved upwards to ease his organ into her, making her gasp again as he filled her up.

He muffled her gasp with his mouth kissing her deeply and held her shoulders and head tightly as he started to thrust into her.

Mona in return wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer helping him thrust into her harder.

After a while, both the lovers began to feel something build up between them and neither could hold it in, and Mona squeezed hard around Raphael and he growled into her neck as he came and Mona followed not long afterwards pulling him closer to her.

As the wave subsided, Raphael rested his forehead against Mona's and kissed her eyelids as she closed them, relaxing after the comedown.

"Mona..." he groaned "I swear...you're amazing..."

Mona responded by kissing his beak.

"So were you." She said softly as she relaxed back and Raphael rested his head on her heaving chest.

"Do you feel better babe?" Raphael asked softly.

"I do yes." Mona smiled as she started to feel sleepy "Thank you hun."

Raphael kissed Mona's chest as she kissed his head and they held each other close, then before long both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Yet the peace didn't last long as Mona started to dream...

_..."Mona..." _Mona looked around, not knowing where she was at first, until suddenly she saw the stones and rocks that covered the walls of Mutopia's Temple where the Magical Well resided.

"_Mona..."_

Mona strained her eyes as she tried to listen to the voice.

"Whose there?" she asked "Please! Whose there!?"

"Mona..." she soon realized the voice was in front of her and she looked down to see Callum laying there in front of her!

"Cal?" Mona's eyes widened and she looked at her youngest brother, human again! She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his blue eyes.

"Callum!" she cried "I...I thought I lost you!"

"Mona..." Callum began to plead "Please...help me!"

* * *

Mona was confused at first then she saw Callum's eyes showed great pain and fear and she looked down to see the wounds in his stomach and lower chest!

"No!" she remembered the boathouse, and the Shredder had stabbed him then threw him out of the window, intending to kill him!

"Callum!" she then saw what she was holding in her other hand, the vial Tyroth had given her filled with the water from the Well so she could save him.

Looking down at her dying brother, tears streamed from her eyes.

"You're not going to die, Cal! She announced "I will not let you be taken away from me! I got you back! I will not loose you!"

She then poured the contents into Callum's mouth making sure he swallowed every last drop and moved away quickly.

As she backed away, she saw Callum start to writhe and twist as the water started to take effect.

She bit her lip and watched in horrified fascination as black feathers began to grow from Callum's skin and his fingers began to turn into talons.

Then Callum threw his head back and screamed as his nose and mouth began to connect and form into a sharp beak.

A final scream erupted from Callum's mouth as the final transformation took place, this time, his wings sprouted from his back and flipped him onto his front and he soon lay there, his screams faded and he started to breathe heavily.

Mona stared for a long time at him, and she started to crawl towards him scared of his reaction.

"Callum?" she asked reaching over to touch him "Little Brother?"

Callum said nothing as he breathed heavily trying to calm down from the agony that had filled his body during the transformation.

Mona placed her hand on Callum's taloned hand and she took a good look at him, taking in his appearance, no longer human, but a mutant Raven!

"Cal...?" she whispered again "Please...speak to me!"

Just then, Callum looked up and Mona saw his eyes, no longer human but totally moonstone blue and she almost recoiled.

"Mona..." Callum croaked "What...what...happened?"

"Little Brother?" Mona spoke again softly.

"What...what happened to me?" Callum asked.

"Brother...please, don't hate me..." Mona pleaded "I did only what I could to save you"

Callum sat up and felt his face and looked at his hands.

"What did you do?" He asked then he felt his wings move on his back as he opened them up.

"The water I gave you just now." Mona said "it healed your wounds, yet at a price, the water turned you into a mutant Raven."

Callum looked at Mona then at his hands again then felt his face.

"I'm a mutant?" He asked "like you?"

"I'm sorry." Mona said "it was the only way, please don't hate me..."

She was stopped as Callum reach he'd up and placed his talented hand on her lips.

"Mona." He said "I don't hate you...I could never hate you."

Mona's eyes widened and Callum shuffled closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I could never hate you..." he repeated "I love you..." he then wrapped his arms around Mona and pulled her close "you saved my life, thank you..."

Mona felt the tears come to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Callum.

"Oh Cal..." she whispered "I only did what I could."

"You saved my life." Callum whispered "you saved me, and I'm so grateful, I love you sis."

Mona held Callum close.

"I promise to be there for you Cal." She said "Jake and I will stay here till you're settled in Mutopia, that's a promise!"

Callum responded with a tight hug and nuzzled her hair with his beak.

"Thank you sis..."

* * *

Mona awoke with a start and she sat up blinking, looking over she could see Raphael was fast asleep which relieved her that she didn't wake him.

Sighing she lifted her feet and stepped out of bed, letting the cool air soothe her warm body, tears began to fill her eyes as she thought about the dream and she lowered her head.

She knew why she had the dream, it was her secret desire of how she would have wanted it to go, and for just a moment there, she had thought it was real.

But as soon as she opened her eyes, she realized that it wasn't real, and she now had to face the reality of that fact that Callum was no longer her brother, but a Rogue mutant with his own crusaders that he considered his family.

Remembering the mutants he had recruited, Mona felt another pang in her heart and she lay back down, keeping her back to her mate and trying hard to not shake as the sobs she tried to hold in racked her body.

"Oh Callum." She whispered softly "If only you had accepted your place as a Mutopian, and not turned away from it, you could have had so much, yet you threw it all away..."

The sobs racked her body again as she thought about her younger brother.

"You choose your path." She said "And we choose not to follow you, but despite everything, I still love you...no matter what, and I'll never stop caring about you!"

Curling tighter into a ball, Mona sobbed softly until finally she cried herself back to sleep...

**Happy Christmas Eve my friends! Only one more sleep till the big day! **

**I had to change the rating to an M as I decided to add a lemon scene, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Such a sad scene at the end though, Mona's hidden desire was that her brother accepted being a mutant and they could start over again. **

**Anyway, hope you sleep well and get ready for tomorrow! And stay tuned for the final chapter, which should be up by Boxing Day!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you on Fanfiction! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year my friends!**

**Can't believe we've gotten through another year already! Im sure a lot of you were partying last night, me though, I was working a night at the Hospital and saw the New Year in as I was wheeling a patient to X-Ray! lol! Not a bad shift though and I'd do it again for sure!**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed your Christmases and New Year and enjoy this newly published chapter of 2020! **

**Chapter Four**

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Mona awoke with a start to see Pandora pulling at the duvet covers excitedly.

Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, Mona shook herself awake and she could feel Raphael shifting next to her.

"What the...?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his own eyes.

"Mum! Dad!" Pandora squealed "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Mona rubbed her eyes and sat up along with Raphael.

"hey there Princess!" Raphael grinned holding his arms out to Pandora who instantly jumped onto the bed and into his arms.

"How long have you been up you little Munchkin?" Raphael asked rubbing his beak against Pandora who giggled.

"Since forever!" Pandora chuckled "Sonia, Freya, Loki and Kemeko are already up!"

Raphael smirked as he wondered if Kemeko had given Leonardo the same treatment or whether she had been more reserved.

He also wondered if Freya and Loki had gone in and jumped or rather flew onto their parents bed to wake them up.

As Raphael hugged his daughter he looked over to Mona and his smile faded.

"Babe?" He asked.

"What is it hun?" Mona asked.

"You got streaks down your face and your eyes are red."

Mona touched her face then she remembered she had cried herself to sleep.

"Oh...I just..."

"Was it because of him?" Raphael asked quietly as he gently let go of Pandora.

"Go and find your cousins precious, and we'll be with you soon."

"okay daddy," Pandora said then climbed off the bed before running out of the door excitedly.

As soon as Pandora was out of the door, Raphael turned to Mona.

"Did you have a nightmare babe?" Raphael asked as he reached up and stroked Mona's cheeks feeling the dry streaks where her tears had fallen.

Mona looked down.

"I did yeah," she confessed "I dreamed of Callum, before he became Diablo, he accepted his life as a mutant, that he loved me, and he was grateful."

The tears began to flow again, but Raphael stroked them away and as one more escaped her eye, he leaned forward and kissed it away.

"babe." He said "You only wished what could have been, how Callum could have acted towards you."

Mona nodded.

"It still lingers in me." Mona said "It lingers in me like a stain that cannot be removed."

"I understand babe." Raphael said kissing Mona's eyes then her lips "I know your secret desire for him to have accepted his mutation and started a new relationship with him, I know Jake feels the same..."

Mona sighed and Raphael pulled her close.

"It's Christmas hun." Raphael soothed "Lets celebrate what we have now, see the kids get excited."

He kissed Mona again and a small smile graced the Lizard Lady's face as she lifted her head.

"There's that pretty smile my love." Raphael grinned "Lets get you washed up and ready to begin our first half of Christmas."

"sure thing hun!" Mona smiled and with Raphael's help they got out of bed to get ready.

After an hour, everyone was gathered in the main mess hall, all saying Merry Christmas and hugging each other or shaking hands.

Hugh was also there having been given the day off for Christmas since he was going to be on duty for the New Year, along with Tyroth's parents Richard and Erica who were especially happy to be spending another Christmas with their children and grandchildren.

Louie and Patch had prepared a large buffet breakfast with some help from Tyroth and everyone was digging in, although the children and the younger Mutopians were eying the many presents under the huge tree.

Pandora and Sonia had picked out a present and were giving them a squeeze and a shake to see if they could guess what was inside.

The twins were bouncing in their chairs asking whether it was present time yet to which Tyroth kept telling them not yet and to eat their breakfast first.

Out of all the children, Kemeko was the most calm and was sitting with her father having some cereal before it was time to open the presents.

"you think you'll get what you asked Santa this year Lotus?" Leonardo asked as he crunched on some toast.

"I think so." Kemeko said "I have been a good girl this year."

"That you have baby!" Leonardo smiled stroking his daughter's cheek "You've been a good girl, and working hard on your training, and as the new year rolls in, you'll be learning much more!"

Kemeko just grinned.

At last it was present time, and the children were tearing away at the paper and cheering as they saw what they had received.

Amongst her gifts, Freya had received some children's books about Viking and Norse Mythology so she could learn more about her father's heritage as well as a book on Sweden, his homeland.

Loki was especially excited to receive some D'n'D books and games as well as some action figures of the Transformers.

Sonia had gotten some CDs of some bands she loved to listen to and some tops.

Pandora had gotten some DVDs on dance and ninja training, as well as some a couple of ninja dolls which Freya tried to have a look at and the girls parents had to remind them to share.

Kemeko meanwhile had received a beautiful blue Kimono which matched her father's blue ninja mask as well as decorated with white lotus flowers, and a couple of Geisha dolls.

"For me daddy?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Leonardo just nodded and stroked Kemeko's hair.

"A dress perfect for a Lotus Flower like yourself!" He said "I'll get Tania to help you into it for Christmas Dinner and she'll do your hair too!"

"Thank you daddy!" Kemeko grinned as she hugged the dress.

Splinter wiped a tear at the cute sight then turned to the other children who were trying to see what gifts they had gotten.

Pandora had picked up Loki's action figure of Optimus Prime and was already confused on how it worked.

"What does this thing do?" She asked to which Loki snatched it back.

"Hands off" he said "its mine!"

"I just want to know what it does!" Pandora growled to which Loki snarled at her with smoke pouring from his nostrils.

"Children!" Splinter tapped his walking stick and Pandora and Loki looked up "What did your mothers tell you? If you want to play together you must learn to share! Loki, don't snatch, and Pandora, don't raise your voice."

"Yes Grandpa, sorry Grandpa" Pandora sighed.

"Sorry sir." Loki agreed then handed Pandora the action figure "Here, I'll show you how it works."

"Thanks Loki." Pandora smiled.

Splinter nodded his head with a knowing grin.

"Thats more like it." He said before turning to George who winked at him.

"You do know how to keep those kids in check!" He smiled now seeing Loki showing how the action figure could turn from a robot into a truck then vice a versa.

Before long the Christmas Eve presents had been opened and the other half was to be saved for the next day, yet Jake still had one more present to give Mona which he had kept in his room until the time was right.

The children had decided to go and play with their more active toys, Tania and Amber volunteering to watch them for a couple of hours, whilst Louie went to prepare the Christmas feast for later that day, Tyroth of course stepping in to help.

Mona was about to join Sephie in conversation when Jake approached her.

"Sis?" He asked to which the Lizard lady looked up along with a smiling Sephie.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Sorry." Jake said "Is there a chance I can talk to you again in private, I got something for you."

"Sure thing little brother." Mona smiled before turning to Sephie who just patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Little sis!" Sephie winked "I'll see you back here later!"

Mona chuckled then turned to Jake before following him out of the mess hall.

"She calls you little sis hmm?" Jake asked "Honoured little sis really." Mona smiled "We have been friends for over nine years."

As they were leaving the mess hall, they saw Freya was hovering a few feet in the air holding onto Pandora's wrists as the young mutant was cheering and laughing.

"This is so cool!" Pandora squealed "Higher Freya! Higher!"

"not too high!" Mona then saw Tania calling over from where she was watching.

Mona chuckled then turned to Jake as they walked to a bench near the stream and Jake could see the many fish swimming about and their scales shone in the light.

"So how did you enjoy the first part of Christmas in Mutopia?" Mona asked.

"It was something I'll never forget." Jake smiled "Ive never had such an amazing time in my life, everyone's so loving and kind and they sure know how to party!"

Mona chuckled.

"Just wait till New Year!" She winked "Then You'll see a party!"

"Already can't wait!" Jake smiled, he then cleared his throat and turned serious "Listen sis, I wanted to grab you alone because I wanted to give you a gift in private, one that should be between us, you know, like our old sibling secrets."

Mona looked up at Jake, she was about to speak but Jake cut her off.

"I spent a long time putting this together, and I hope with it we can create new Memories, happy ones."

Jake then handed Mona a parcel and Mona felt it a few times before opening it and she discovered a large leather book.

Mona was speechless for a second then she looked at Jake.

"April found it for me in her shop" Jake explained "She gave me a good deal for it, and had it sent here to Mutopia, and I put a few things in there."

Mona then eagerly opened the book and she soon saw an arrangement of photos from when they were human along with their family and friends in their happy years, which brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Jake.." she said as she felt the photographs as well as read some of the notes next to them "This…this is beautiful!"

She then turned the last page of photos and saw a note on it.

'_**I know this has been a difficult time for us both, after the loss of our beloved younger brother, but in a way, we can move forward in our lives, and build new memories and adventures, good and bad, we're a team Mona, more than a team! We're a family! And we will get through this together! Our sibling promise!'**_

After that note were empty pages to which Mona looked up at her brother.

"We will build new memories together Mona!" Jake promised, "We will! No matter what life throws at us, we'll be ready for it!"

Mona smiled and she hugged her brother tightly.

"We will!" She smiled "I know we'll get through this!"

Jake patted his sisters back then they parted and looked up at the rocky walls and ceiling as well as the crystals that illuminated the underground village.

"Do you ever think Callum thinks of us?" Mona asked "Even after everything he did to us, does he ever think of us?"

Jake sighed.

"No matter what happened, we're still blood." He said "I hope he knows that, and he knows he can't hide forever, I still hold onto the hope we'll be able to find him and bring him back, even if it means force, deep down, I miss him and wish things had been different."

"Me too Jake." Mona sighed "And I always hold onto that hope that there is still good in him, I know, there's still good in him."

Meanwhile, a long way away, hundreds of miles from Chicago, Diablo stood on a lone rooftop staring at the sky, it was 11.55 and in only five minutes the bells would ring and Christmas Day would arrive.

Earlier in the evening, the Raven felt that he needed to be alone and reflect, since this was his first Christmas as a mutant, and without his blood family, even though he considered his Disciples his family, he still deep down missed his older brother and sister.

Feeling the wind through his feathers, Diablo sighed and closed his eyes as a single tear fell.

"The last time I saw you," he whispered "Was not the best of terms, in fact, you looked ready to kill me, but you can never understand my purpose, my want to live my life, and my disciples will follow me, you chose not to join me, thus we are enemies, as much as I wish we were not."

Diablo looked up at the sky and he soon heard the chimes from a nearby church signalling that it was Christmas Day.

"Maybe one day you'll understand why I had to leave, one day you'll see what I see, and understand what I do, but now….we are not on the same page."

Sighing again, Diablo opened his wings and he flew off into the night to rejoin his Disciples so they could enjoy Christmas as well as plan their next move.

**The End...**

**Awww****, such a sweet moment there with Jake and Mona, and we've seen Diablo show his softer side too, even though he's still following his own rules! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! And once again, a very happy New Year!**


End file.
